1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for reducing yarn threadline breakage during the washing step of a wet spinning operation to make fine denier yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,240, issued Nov. 1, 1977 on the application of Gallini et al., discloses a yarn guide which can be used to separate several wraps of a yarn about a pair of rolls. The yarn guide is said to be useful for yarns of greater than 200 denier and it is recommended that the yarn guide grooves be separated by more than 0.4 centimeter.